Alma
by neomina
Summary: Una condena, un viejo diario y la eternidad para esperarlo... Dégel & Kardia, Camus & Milo y algunos otros dorados de ambas épocas. Yaoi.


Este es un relato al que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas y un evento del grupo _**"Acuario &** **Escorpio"**_, en _Facebook, _para Halloween, me proporcionó la motivación necesaria para escribirlo.

La fecha ya quedó atrás, pero como la historia no está relacionada con ella estrictamente, empezaré a publicarla ahora.

Será un pequeño multichapter de tres o cuatro capítulos, según mis cuentas actuales, en donde las vidas de los Acuario y Escorpio de dos épocas distintas se verán mezcladas con el alma de una bruja condenada que espera la llegada de alguien que no regresó.

La vida de la bruja de este fic está basada en la de _Selene_, la protagonista de **"Aunque seamos malditas"**, de Eugenia Rico. Su historia le pertenece a ella no a mí; yo la he tomado prestada, amoldándola lo necesario, de modo que encajase con lo que tenía en mente para este relato.

Aquí, el breve primer capítulo.

La primera parte, en cursiva, cuenta la historia de Sélène y la estrofa en negrita, es un encantamiento, que aparecerá más veces y que será el causante de que pasado y presente se encuentren.

* * *

_**Alma**_

_Había visto morir a otras en la hoguera y sabía lo que le esperaba. Mientras la carreta traqueteaba por el camino al paso lento de los caballos que tiraban de la misma, recordaba su vida._

_ Recordó la primera vez que vio la carreta de la bruja. Entonces estaba muy lejos de saber que también terminaría entre las llamas. Aquel día había llorado por la bruja todas las lágrimas que no lloraron sus enemigos, todas las lágrimas que no lloraron sus amigos… Aquel día, aunque aún no lo sabía, también lloró por ella; por la bruja que llegaría a ser. Por la bruja que era._

_ Esa noche lo harían; la quemaría viva._

_ Avanzaba entre los insultos de la gente; de personas a las que conocía, a las que había curado… Ahora eran un solo rostro confuso, un único grito acusador, pero ya no le importaba. En la oscuridad de la celda habían quedado sus peores recuerdos: el abandono de su madre, la violación del cazador de brujas, la envidia del médico traidor, la larga prisión, la tortura, la espera y el miedo… Todo ello había quedado enterrado para siempre en el suelo de tierra de aquel calabozo. Levantó los ojos y miró a la Luna; a ella enviaría sus mejores recuerdos: lo que sintió al aprender a curar, al encontrar al perro negro, al tener entre sus brazos a los niños que ayudaba a venir al mundo… Lo que sintió al amarlo a él… Y, entonces, la luz blanca descendió sobre ella, como un manto, para protegerla. Estaba débil y cansada, pero se sintió mejor. Y lo supo; estaba condenada, pero no vencida._

_ Las llamas florecieron como los campos en primavera y se la tragaron con un rugido de león hambriento. Subieron por sus tobillos y envolvieron su cuerpo delgado, pero su cara estaba serena. La multitud esperaba escuchar sus gritos, sin embargo, ella no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Cuando el fuego se apoderó de sus cabellos abrió la boca, pero no dejó escapar un grito:_

_**«He muerto y he resucitado.**_

_**Has muerto y has resucitado.**_

_**Sabes que las palabras son poderosas. Sabes que las palabras son mágicas.**_

_**No lo olvides.**_

_**Has muerto y has resucitado.»**_

Llegaron al pueblo una noche de tormenta, cuando la campana de la iglesia anunciaba las vísperas. Avanzaban bajo el aguacero por la solitaria vía principal, expuestos a la ira del cielo. Detrás de los cristales, decenas de ojos observaban sus figuras iluminadas por un aquelarre de rayos.

–¡Qué pueblo tan encantador…! –Kardia miraba de reojo hacia las casuchas irregulares que se recortaban contra el cielo sombrío. A su paso, las miradas indiscretas desaparecían detrás de las cortinas raídas.

–Es un lugar apartado; no acostumbran a tener muchas visitas –explicó Dégel–. Cualquier extranjero llama la atención –alargó el brazo y señaló una vivienda destartalada al final de la calle–. Ya casi llegamos.

La casa había estado cerrada durante muchísimos años y todos en el pueblo creían que estaba embrujada. Era la casa de la bruja.

Dégel de Acuario paseó sus ojos vidriosos en una oscuridad salpicada de relámpagos. Permaneció un momento contemplando el movimiento de aquel ballet luminoso hasta que una mano en su espalda lo empujó al interior.

–Ya me he bañado suficiente por hoy –Kardia se sacudió y agitó la cabeza, trasladando el aguacero al interior de la estancia.

–Kardia… –refunfuñó. Dégel colocó ambas manos ante su cara, a modo de escudo, protegiéndose de las gotas que, provenientes de la melena y la ropa del escorpiano, lo golpeaban con más fuerza de lo que lo hiciera el agua de la tormenta.

–Mis disculpas, señor –se acercó al francés en un único y ágil movimiento y besó fugazmente sus labios-. Esto apesta –apartándose un par de pasos, miró a su alrededor y mostró su desagrado arrugando la nariz–. ¿Me explicas de nuevo qué hemos venido a hacer al culo del mundo?

–¿Qué esperabas? Este lugar ha estado abandonado desde hace mucho. Huele a humedad–. Siguió el camino que la mirada de Kardia acababa de trazar–. Hay mucha porquería y mucha soledad acumulada entre estas cuatro paredes –susurró.

Bañados por la luz blanca de los relámpagos, los míseros objetos que adornaban el escaso mobiliario parecían envueltos por un halo de misterio y belleza decadente del que, seguro, la reveladora luz del día los despojaría. La mirada de Dégel se detuvo en la chimenea; las cenizas de la última lumbre revoloteaban mecidas por una invisible corriente de aire, alfombrando el suelo de madera con su sucio color gris.

–Necesitamos una luz –concluyó finalmente.

–Creo que hay una lámpara allí –según lo decía y serpenteando entre los objetos desperdigados por el suelo, Kardia llegó hasta una mesa de la que tomó un pequeño farol–. ¿Contento? –sosteniéndolo en alto, se lo mostró al aguador.

La sonrisa orgullosa del escorpiano lo hizo sonreír también.

–Mucho.

–¿Crees que servirá? –Kardia miró con duda la vieja lamparita.

–Tendrá que servir –Dégel la tomó de sus manos y pasó lo siguientes minutos tratando de encenderla.

Cuando la llama prendió, la luz inundó la estancia. El lugar presentaba un aspecto desolador. Las desgarradas cortinas, de indefinido color, parecían unas monstruosas telarañas, las maderas habían sido devoradas por la humedad, la colcha roída por los ratones dejaba al descubierto un colchón de paja cuyo contenido se esparcía por el suelo y los pobres muebles estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo.

–En serio, Dégel. ¿Por qué nos han enviado aquí?

–Podría ser peor…

–¿Peor? ¿Tú crees? Acabo de ver a una rata desaparecer entre esas dos piedras –dio un paso en la dirección en la que se perdiera el roedor; una grieta en el muro–. ¡Mierda! –una de las tablas de madera del suelo, podrida por el agua procedente de las goteras, se rompió bajo su talón.

Dégel bajó la cabeza, ocultando una sonrisa.

–Tendrás que compensarme por esto –exigió Kardia.

–¿Yo? –cuestionó con sorpresa–. Esto no ha sido idea mía.

–Ya. Pero si estamos aquí es por ti, señor francés.

Eso no podía discutírselo. El Patriarca lo había escogido precisamente a él porque esa misión los llevaría a tierras francesas.

–Ayúdame, anda –se agachó y comenzó a recoger trastos del suelo.

–¿Ahora somos doncellas? –bufó Kardia.

–Pasaremos aquí unos días así que será mejor que…

–¿Que qué? –Kardia se acercó a Dégel. El acuariano se había ensimismado con algo que acababa de encontrar–. ¿Un libro? ¿En serio? –resopló al ver qué era lo que había hecho que interrumpiera su frase –. ¿No te han dicho nunca que no se recogen las cosas del suelo?

–Alguna vez te he recogido del suelo a ti –retó a la mirada molesta del griego.

–Y alguna que otra has acabado en el suelo conmigo –replicó, provocador.

–Eres imposible… –negó repetidas veces, esbozando una sonrisa suave y, poniéndose en pie, le mostró el libro al escorpiano–. Creo que es un diario –explicó–. Debió de pertenecerle a ella.

–¿A Ella? ¿A qué ella? –estaba empezando a estar más que harto de no saber nada acerca de esa estúpida misión.

–A Sélène. Ella debió escribirlo –dijo, quedo–. He muerto y he resucitado. Has muerto y has resucitado. Sabes que las palabras son poderosas. Sabes que las palabras son mágicas. No lo olvides. Has muerto y has resucitado –leyó.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Dégel y Kardia, aunque los adoro*-*; son dos personajes con los que no acabo de sentirme cómoda. He leído mucho sobre ellos y me encanta lo que algunas autoras hacen con la pareja; yo no estoy segura de haber logrado pillarles el punto... En fin; espero que no me queden demasiado raros...


End file.
